


Boys Night

by graspingforwords



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graspingforwords/pseuds/graspingforwords
Summary: David’s never been apart of boys night before, at first he felt like he didn’t belong, but he soon realizes how wrong he was.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142





	Boys Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Two in 1 day? Who the hell am I? Quarantine got me thinking about all the stories that I have written, that I feel aren’t finished, but like I said before, I’m trying my hardest to realize that length doesn’t matter, as long as you feel like your idea was done. So that’s this. Enjoy!

_**ok.cool** _

_**J:** Let’s have a boys night tomorrow. _

_**C:** I’m down. Kiki and the girls are having one, so I’m free! _

_**A:** Finally off the chain! _

_ **C:** Asshole. _

_**J:** Matteo, David, you in? _

_**M:** Yea. We’re in. You guys can come here. Mia won’t be here, and Linn and Hans are both gone for a couple days. _

_**J:** Cool. I’ll bring the beer. _

That’s how Matteo find his flat filled with the boys and some empty beer bottles the next night. He didn’t mind though. They hadn’t really had a boys night in a long time, and since everyone is pretty much doing their own thing these days, it was nice for them to all be together, even if it was for one night.

“I’m glad we can do this without our significant others.” Jonas said as he took a drink. “It’s been forever since it’s just been us boys.”

“Well, Carlos can’t really leave without a permission slip.” Abdi said and Carlos threw a tennis ball at him.

“Fuck you dude.” Carlos said. “Just because you’re single and looking for, well anything that moves really.” He said and the boys laughed. David laughed along, but something in the pit of his stomach was telling him that he didn’t belong here. At boys night. After all, he was a significant other, right? He tried to not think about it, but for some reason it wouldn’t leave his mind. He wanted to enjoy the night, but he had a feeling that he wouldn’t be able too.

“I’ll be right back.” David whispered to Matteo as he headed towards the bathroom.Matteo nodded and when he got in and locked the door he took a deep breath. He pulled out his phone and texted Laura.

_**To Laura:** _

_Make up an excuse so I can leave._

_**From Laura:** _

_Why? Isn’t it boys night?_

_**To Laura:** _

_Please Laura. I need your help._

_**From Laura:** _

_Fine, but you’re explaining yourself when you get home._

_**To Laura:** _

_Deal._

_**From Laura:** _

_I’ll call you in a few minutes._

David went back in the living room and waited for the call. The boys were laughing at something, and discarding empty beer bottle, after empty beer bottle when his phone rang. He answered it quietly, not wanting to disturb the boys.

“Everything good?” Matteo asked when David hung up.

“Yea. Laura just needs my help with something.” David said, and Matteo nodded slowly.

“You leaving?” Jonas asked, when he saw David grab his jacket.

“Yea. My sister needs me for something.” David said, Matteo still didn’t believe him entirely. But he wasn’t going to push. Sometimes it wasn’t worth a push, and they’d talk about it another day.

“Text me when you get home?” Matteo asked and David nodded, gave him a quick kiss before headed out of the flat. He heard the boys making giggling and kissing noises as he left. He made his way home, his mind spiraling the entire time.

~/~/~/~

When he opened the front door, Laura already had a cup of hot tea ready for him. He smiled, hung up his jacket, and took a seat at the kitchen table with her.

“What’s going on?” Laura asked.

“I just felt out of place.” David shrugged.

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” Laura called him out. “So what’s the real reason you fled your boyfriends flat?”

“Jonas made a comment, and I couldn’t stop thinking about it.” David admitted.

“What kind of comment?” Laura asked, clearly getting ready to be upset with it.

“Nothing bad.” He reassured her. “He just made a comment about how nice it was to hang out without everyone’s significant others around. But like that’s me.” David said.

“David.” Laura sighed. “You know he didn’t mean anything by it.”

“But it’s true.” David said. “I’m Matteo’s boyfriend, and if it weren’t for our relationship, I wouldn’t be included in boys night and you know it.”

“So?” Laura asked.

“I just - “ David stopped. “It’s confusing.”

“How so?” Laura asked, knowing David needed to talk it out.

“Well, if they see me as one of the boys, do they not see me as Matteo’s boyfriend? And if they see me as Matteo’s boyfriend, do they not see me as one of the boys?” David asked.

“You realize how mental that sounds, right?” Laura asked, and David laughed.

“It’s a confusing feeling.” David admitted.

“Why can’t they see you as both?” Laura questioned.

“How can they?” David asked. “They didn’t know me before Matteo and I got together. How can they see me as anything else besides Matteo’s boyfriend?”

“Because you’re their friend also.” Laura said. “Let’s say Jonas texted you and asked if you would I don’t know, help him with a project for school, would you go?”

“Of course.” David said immediately.

“And if Carlos and Kiki had a fight, and he confided in you about it, would you sit there and let him talk it through with you?” Laura asked.

“Well, yea.” David said.

“And Abdi, if he finally got himself a girlfriend, and he was struggling to come up with a date idea, or a gift, and he asked you for help, would you go help him?” Laura asked.

“Yes.” David said like it was nothing, because it was nothing.

“And would you make Matteo come with you because you’d feel more comfortable with him there?” Laura asked.

“Probably not.” David said honestly.

“Because they’re your friends, right?” Laura asked and David nodded. “So why can’t you accept that they see you as a friend as well?”

“I don’t know.” David admitted.

“You are so used to not having friends David.” Laura said honestly. “You’ve always kept yourself guarded from others, but you can’t do that with them. You spend literally all your time with Matteo, and by default that means your friends as well.”

“I know, but it’s different.” David said. “When it’s just Matteo and I, it’s a different dynamic.”

“Of course it’s going to be.” Laura said honestly. “It would be weird if it wasn’t a different dynamic.” She said and David laughed.

“I’m sorry I made you rescue me.” David admitted.

“I’ll always be here to rescue you.” Laura told him. “You’re my brother, and I love you.”

“I love you too.” David said. Laura got up and pulled him into a hug.

“I guess you aren’t going back?” Laura asked.

“It’s late, they’re all probably very drunk.” David laughed. “I’ll just go over tomorrow morning. Apologize to Matteo for leaving.”

“Okay. See you tomorrow.” Laura gave him a goodnight kiss on his forehead before going to her room. David took a deep breath and went to bed. He felt silly for how tonight went, but he’s glad he got it out in the open.

~/~/~/~

When the doorbell rang, Matteo made his way sleepily to the door. He didn’t get nearly as drunk as the other boys last night, but he still felt it in the morning, and he didn’t feel great. When he opened the door, there stood David. After a beat or two, David sunk into Matteo’s arms, and Matteo gladly accepted.

“How was your night?” David asked.

“Good.” Matteo said. “How was your night? Everything good with Laura?” He asked with a smirk and David sighed.

“You knew she didn’t need anything, didn’t you?” David asked and Matteo nodded.

“Come.” Matteo said and they went into his room. They passed the living room on their way and David laughed at the boys sprawled out, dead asleep. When Matteo closed the door, David took a seat on his bed.

“How did you know?” David finally asked, and Matteo joined him on the bed.

“David, I know you.” Matteo smiled. “I could tell when you went to the bathroom that you were thinking way to hard about something.” David laughed. “What happened?”

“It was a comment Jonas made.” David said. “About having a night with no significant others.”

“What about it?” Matteo asked.

“I mean, if that were the case, wouldn’t I not be invited?” David asked.

“Why not? You’re one of the boys. It was boys night.” Matteo said.

“I know, but if it was a significant otherless night, I shouldn’t have been there.” David explained.

“I’m a little confused.” Matteo said honestly.

“I’m your boyfriend Matteo.” David said, and Matteo laughed.

“That I’m aware of.” Matteo said.

“So I’m a significant other.” David further explained.

“Oh.” Matteo said, finally understanding. “They didn’t mean you.”

“I know they didn’t, but it got stuck in my head, and I kinda let it consume me.” David explained. “I kinda felt like I didn’t belong.”

“You always belong David.” Matteo said honestly. “Just because we’re together, doesn’t make you any less of our crew.”

“I know.” David sighed. “Laura explained that to me last night.”

“Plus, they missed you after you left.” Matteo admitted.

“Really?” David asked, a little shocked.

“Jonas wouldn’t stop talking about you.” Matteo laughed. “If he wasn’t so drunk, I would have been jealous.”

“How drunk did he get?” David asked, curiously.

“Very.” Matteo took his phone out of his pocket. “But I have video evidence of it, and I can’t wait to show him.” He laughed as he hit the play button.

_“Where did David gooooooooo?” Jonas slurred._

_“He went home to help Laura with something.” Matteo said._

_“I miss David.” Jonas pouted._

_“Oh really?” Matteo asked and Jonas nodded. “How come?”_

_“David’s the best. You lucked out Luigi. You got yourself an awesome boyfriend, and he’s a great addition to the boy squad.” Jonas beamed._

_“Did someone say David!?” Carlos yelled in the background._

_“Meeeeeee!” Jonas yelled._

_“Is he back!?” Carlos asked as he walked over to Jonas._

_“No. He’s still at home.” Jonas pouted again._

_“Doesn’t he live here?” Carlos asked, absolutely serious._

_“No Carlos, he doesn’t. He lives with his sister.” Matteo told them._

_“Why doesn’t he live here? Why don’t you live together?” Carlos asked, confused._

_“Why does it matter?” Matteo asked._

_“Because you two are like perfect together.” Carlos said. “You belong together. You’re soulmates.”_

_“Is that so?” Matteo asked, both Carlos and Jonas nodded in agreement._

_“Plus he’s better at video games than you, which makes him funner to hang out with.” Jonas added._

_“Sorry Luigi, you’ve been replaced! We like David more!” Abdi finally chimed in._

_“You’re all assholes.” Matteo laughed. “If it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t even know David.”_

_“Not true! We had math together!” Jonas said._

_“Doesn’t matter, you didn’t speak.” Matteo fired back._

_“You’re just jealous we like David more.” Carlos said._

Matteo turned the video off.

“It goes on like that for another minute or so.” Matteo admitted.

“Wow. They were very drunk.” David laughed.

“I told you.” Matteo said. “But they love you more than me, so - “

“Well, I love you more than them, if that makes a difference.” David said and Matteo smiled.

“I would hope so.” Matteo laughed.

“But it was a good night?” David asked. “Besides your friends telling you how great I am.”

“Yea. Once they settled down. They didn’t go to bed until nearly 4. I was exhausted.” Matteo laughed.

“Sounds like a long night.” David said.

“It was but it was fun. I wish you stayed. We could have laughed at them together.” Matteo said and David smiled.

“When do you think they’ll wake up?” David asked.

“No idea. The last time I saw Jonas get this drunk he slept until late afternoon.” Matteo admitted.

“So we can go back to bed?” David asked hopefully.

“We can definitely go back to bed.” Matteo said with a smile. David took his shoes off, and got under the covers, Matteo followed after. Neither boy slept well the night before without having the other next to them, so they welcomed sleep quickly after they cuddled together.

~/~/~/~

David and Matteo wake up hours later, hungry. When they leave his room they see the boys are still passed out. Matteo can’t help but laugh as he makes his way into the kitchen to make food for everyone. If there was one way to wake boys up, it’s with the smell of food. And sure enough, 15 minutes into cooking, they heard movement in the other room before Abdi walked into the kitchen.

“Good afternoon.” David smiled.

“Shit, what time is it?” Abdi asked.

“Almost 2.” Matteo said. “How you feeling?”

“Like shit.” Abdi said. “How much did we drink last night?”

“I don’t know about you, but I only had like 6 beers.” Matteo said.

“Why didn’t you stop us?” Abdi complained as he laid his head on the table.

“You were having so much fun.” Matteo said with a laugh. “Plus it was amusing.”

“Ugh. My head is killing me.” Abdi mumbled into the table.

“Here.” David pushed his cup of coffee in front of him. “Coffee normally helps a hangover.” Abdi picked his head up and started drinking the coffee.

“Thanks.” Abdi said and David nodded. “Did we -“ He stopped like he was remembering something. “Did we strip last night?” He finally asked and Matteo started cracking up.

“Oh you did a lot of stripping last night.” He told him. “Apparently you three wanted me to determine who was the sexiest last night, which resulted in you three almost naked.”

“Why the hell didn’t you film that?” David asked, clearly amused by everything.

“That’s just an invasion of privacy.” Matteo said sarcastically. “I was way to focused on laughing my ass off than recording, cause trust me, you would have enjoyed it so much.” He said to David.

“Kinda upset I missed it.” David admitted.

“Who won?” Abdi asked.

“Nobody.” Matteo said. “Given the fact that I’ve answered this question for you three before, the contest was pointless.”

“No, you’ve told us who you’d fuck if we were the last people on this earth, but you’ve never said who was the sexiest.” Abdi said.

“Isn’t it obvious that I’d fuck the sexiest one?” Matteo asked. “Plus, the question is irrelevant because it would be none of you, it would be David.” Matteo said, and even after all this time, David still blushed when Matteo said things like that.

“Why is it never me?” Abdi asked.

“Because your nipples are too big.” Came another voice, and in the doorway there stood Carlos.

“That’s fucked up.” Abdi said and Matteo and David couldn’t help but laugh.

“Plus, nothing was as funny as when you tried to make out with yourself in the mirror.” Carlos said and Abdi looked at Matteo.

“Dude really? You didn’t stop me?” He asked.

“You were flirting hard core with yourself. I didn’t want to mess your game up.” Matteo said and David fully lost it at that point.

“Everything good with your sister?” Carlos asked as he took a seat next to David.

“Yea. Everything’s good.” He said. He didn’t want to tell them why he left in the first place.

“Well, we’ll have to do another boys night so David can witness all of our mess.” Carlos said and David smiled.

“Trust me, I’m never missing another one again.” David said honestly.

“What’s for breakfast?” Jonas asked as he entered the kitchen, head pounding.

“I was making David and I eggs, but I guess I can make you three something as well.” Matteo said.

“You owe us.” Abdi said. “You let us get absolutely hammered last night, and embarrass ourselves.” Everyone laughed.

“It was just us.” Matteo admitted. “I’m the only one who really remembers everything.”

“Still embarrassing.” Abdi muttered.

“Next boys night we’re going out so we have a reason for self control.” Carlos said and they all laughed but agreed. They would have to have one soon, and David sure as hell wasn’t missing it this time.

~/~/~/~

Boys night didn’t happen again for a couple months. It was hard organizing their schedules, but once they did, they made sure to make a night out of it. Jonas had found a place where he’s gone before, and liked the atmosphere of. The rest of them didn’t mind, they were just happy to be out. Turns out Jonas knew a bunch of people who frequented that bar, so he was introducing random people all night.

It was close to midnight, the boys were feeling pretty good at this point, nothing embarrassing had happened yet, so that was already a step up from the last time, but the night was still kind of young. Jonas had wondered off to get more drinks, when he came back with another random kid.

“Everyone, this is Nick. We have a couple classes together.” Jonas introduced. “These are my boys. Matteo, David, Abdi, and Carlos.” 

“Pleasure to meet you all.” Nick smiled.

“You too.” Carlos said and the rest nodded.

“Jonas tells me you’re having a significant other less night.” Nick said and the nodded. “Probably much needed. Girls can be crazy.” Nick laughed.

“Wouldn’t know.” Matteo laughed.

“Probably for the best.” Nick laughed. “My girlfriend gets on my case every day for something stupid.”

“Boyfriends can do that to.” David said as he smirked at Matteo who just smiled at shook his head.

“Oh.” Nick said. “You two - “ He pointed between the two boys and they nodded. “I gotta go.” He said before practically running away.

“What the hell.” Jonas said, but Matteo and David laughed.

“He clearly wasn’t a fan of us.” Matteo said.

“His loss.” David said and Matteo put his arm around David’s shoulders and pulled him closer.

“What a prick.” Jonas shook his head. “Last time I hang out with him.” And all the boys started laughing, and David couldn’t help but feel proud to be part of this boys night.


End file.
